


Dreamcast

by bubblewrapstargirl



Series: Prosaen Unge Loki (The tales of young Loki) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Mythology, The Avengers (2012), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:10:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblewrapstargirl/pseuds/bubblewrapstargirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prosaen Unge Loki Dreamcast</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loki's Children

Sleipnir // Jason Momoa

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/95071147@N08/9307657669/)   


Jormungand // Samuel L. Jackson

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/95071147@N08/9306781067/)   


Hela // Julia Maxwell

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/95071147@N08/9306781115/)   


Fenrir // Clark Gregg

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/95071147@N08/9306781217/)   


Young!Vali // Maxwell Perry Cotton

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/95071147@N08/9306781297/)   


Vali // Lucas Till

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/95071147@N08/9306781341/)   



	2. Gods and Goddesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> of Asgard and Vanaheim

Eir // Archie Panjabi  
Freya // Evan Rachel Wood  
Idunn // Isabel Lucas  
[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/95071147@N08/9309713574/)

  


Tyr // Gerard Butler  
Hymir // Jared Harris  
Baldr // Matt Barr  
[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/95071147@N08/9307051871/)

  


Hodr // Jamie Bell  
Nanna // Michelle Pfeiffer  
Hermodr // Eoin Macken  
[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/95071147@N08/9309992702/)

  


Vili // Charlie Hunnam  
Bragi // Brandon T. Jackson  
Ve // Travis Fimmel  
[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/95071147@N08/9307357675/)

  


Heilagr // Jack Gleeson  
Amora // Emma Eliza Regan  
Mogul // Ben Kingsley  
[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/95071147@N08/9307430903/)

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you imagine Charlie Hunnam and Tom Hiddleston together tho? Unf.


End file.
